Someone Exactly Like You
by Ssha
Summary: Collaboration with imanangrybaby15. Bella is struggling with figuring out who the men are in her life and which one is telling the truth. Watch Bella on her journey to figure out which man in her life was her Mr. Right.
1. Prologue

**Someone Exactly Like You**

 **Prologue**

 **New Years**

I really shouldn't be surprised by being alone like this. It was the same every year. My name is Bella Swan and I'm thirty years old. I've never been in a good relationship. All of my past ones never lasted more than a month for one reason or another. I know it has to be me, but I know that also there has to be someone out there that I could be with for the rest of my life and never think of wandering.

Other than romance, I have a good life. I have a good job at the newspaper as a column journalist and my three wonderful best friends, Angela, Jessica, and Emmett. I'm very close to my parents who have a marriage that I wouldn't exactly strive for, but after thirty-five years of marriage, I would expect things to not be over the top with romance.

My father, Charlie, is a sweet retired police officer who helps training new recruits at the police academy and my mother, Renee, is the loving, doting mother anyone could love. My mom also tends to go over the top when it comes to trying to hook me up with guys my age. She likes to disclose a little too much, which is probably why I'm still single.

I watched on tv as the countdown came and the fireworks lit up the sky as the clock struck twelve. I smiled a little before closing my eyes, making a wish.

 _I wish this year would be different. I wish that, someway, somehow, I could make my way to the one for me before next New Years_

I sighed and opened my eyes again, seeing on tv couples kissing to the New Year.

Little did I know, my wish was going to come true, but not without a lot of bumps in the road. I wouldn't remake the decisions I did because they led me to where I belonged.

They led me to him, the one person I belonged with.

My soulmate...

 **Thank you everyone for reading. This story is a collaboration with imanangrybaby15 and Lina is a genius! Please, leave us some nice reviews, even something short will do. Just let us know whatever you think.**


	2. 1Chapter 2

Someone Exactly Like You

Chapter One

Party Introductions

Every year, my wonderful mother threw an extravagant New Year's party on the first of the year. It was usually over the top, stocked with different alcohol and a buffet of food, but so was all of her other holiday parties.

I knew these things made her feel good about herself so I always tried to attend.

I knocked on the door and my mom quickly opened it, smiling at me.

"Bella, you're here!" She exclaimed before hugging me and I smiled.

"Happy New Years, Mom." She pulled me inside before examining my attire. I wore a button down flannel shirt with my regular jeans and my Parker. I pulled off my coat before hanging it on the coat rack.

"You need to run upstairs and get changed, honey." I looked to her confused before she smiled. "There is someone I would like you to meet. Well, you have met before, but a long time ago. You remember Jacob Black from when you were little?" I didn't, but I didn't interject it. "He just moved back to town to be close to his family. He's a lawyer, you know." I nodded a little, knowing exactly where she was taking this.

She was going to introduce me to this Jacob and then end up embarrassing me by disclosing something super personal. She did this at every one of her parties.

"Mom, there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." My mom rolled her eyes before standing beside me while we walked around everyone. I said my hellos to the people I knew and gave my aunts and uncles hugs. Soon, I made it to my dad and he gave me a big hug, smiling.

"Happy New Years, sweetheart." I smiled as we released the hug and I looked around a little. I felt eyes on me, but every one I saw wasn't looking at me.

"Thanks, Dad. Don't get yourself too drunk now." He chuckled while holding his beer and handed me one. I slowly sipped at it while he shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle my alcohol." I giggled and nodded while he gently patted my back.

"Honey, have you seen Jacob around?" My mother asked and he shrugged a little.

"He's around here somewhere. Probably stuck in the middle of a debate with Billy." My dad laughed and I was confused until the realization hit me.

She had said this Jacob's last name was Black which meant he had to be related to Billy. Billy was my dad's best friend since they were kids.

"Knowing Billy, he's winning." My mom retorted before guiding me through the crowd more until someone caught her eye. "There he is." She said and pointed at a man my age with a smirk on his face, talking to Billy.

Hello, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

His smile was bright and his skin was a light russet tone. I felt my heart sped up as we moved over to him and he turned towards us. His eyes was a dark brown, nearly mimicking the color of my eyes, and he had the most perfect smile I had ever seen. His hair was disheveled, but it looked good on him.

Why did he have to be so damn handsome?

My mom released herself from me before closing the distance between her and Jacob. He softly hugged her while chuckling.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Jacob. You've been away from home for too long." She released him and he smiled at her.

"Geez, Renee. I was only away at school. It's not like I never came back to visit." My mom nodded before grabbing my hand, pulling me forward. Before she could introduce me, Billy piped in, saving me from embarrassment.

"Bella, it's good to see you." I smiled at him before giving him a much deserved hug.

"You're looking good, Billy." He chuckled a little before smirking.

"Still dancing as always." Billy had been stuck in a wheelchair as long as I could remember and I never had the guts to ask how he got there.

"Jacob, you remember my daughter, Bella, don't you?" I gulped a little as I looked to him, seeing a frown on his face. Where had that sunny smile gone that he had a moment ago? "The two of you used to play together when you were little." Well, that was a much less embarrassing statement than I was used to hearing her say during introductions.

"I can't say that I do. Excuse me." He looked at me with sadness before walking around me. I was severely confused and watched him walk over to a man I would recognize anywhere.

It was Edward Cullen, the paralegal for my work. I always thought he was really handsome, but he never looked my way even once. I wasn't exactly someone who could turn heads.

I strolled over to the food table and overheard Jacob talking to Edward.

"Leave it alone, Cullen." Edward chuckled as I pretended to not be listening.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something? She definitely doesn't look like one of the women you would go for." I was confused on who they were talking about until Jacob spoke.

"She's Charlie's daughter. Leave her out of your game, Cullen." I realized they were talking about me instantly and glanced to Jacob who narrowed his eyes at me. What was his problem with me?

"What game? I'm completely sincere. That girl has won my heart." The sarcasm was thick in his voice before he let out a laugh. "You are so soft, Jake. You have been in town for a month and you have already found someone to be the object of your affection." My heart flutter a little at that before glancing at Jacob, smirking, before turning back to my plate. "When will you learn that there is no point in getting emotionally invested in women? Love is not real. It's a chemical the brain releases. It's called an endorphin rush. It lasts for about six months and then poof. It's gone. I learned that a long time ago." I narrowed my eyes as I picked up a spoon and tasted the potato salad, pretending to be concentrated on it.

"Leave the girl alone. I'm warning you, Cullen." I turned holding my plate of food while I slowly ate some and watched as Edward walked towards me.

"The food definitely looks good." I doubt he knew that I heard their conversation and I nodded.

"Always is." He chuckled a little.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand to me and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Wow, Edward. That's definitely original. You act like you have never seen me before, but you are the paralegal for the paper I work for and we have had to work together plenty of times." He looked taken back and I giggled. "Let me guess. You think you're going to come off all sweet and innocent and think it's going to make me swoon. Then you are going to ask me to your place for some coitus when all its going to lead to is me being a one nighter in your playbook when I didn't get any satisfaction from it." I rolled my eyes at him while I saw his baffled face. "I'm no idiot, Edward Cullen. Plus, I'm not going to be another page in your playbook. Enjoy the food." I dumped my plastic plate in the trash and winked at Jacob before walking off.

I knew I had left the two of them shocked, but that was all part of the game. I was not going to be someone's one night stand, period. I'm not that easy.

I walked back over to Billy and Renee who were in a deep conversation and I just stood by. I wasn't listening and soon I saw Jacob standing next to me. I smirked at him and he returned it before listening to his father's conversation.

Soon, Renee and Billy left and I turned to Jacob, a small smirk on his face.

"I heard your little conversation with Edward Cullen." He chuckled a little while looking around.

"Is that why you blew him off?" I shrugged a little.

"Partly. He's never been able to even remember my name and we've worked together for about three years." His eyes widened before chuckling.

"Are you serious? Wow. He's always been a little on the...well, the side of things where he mostly only thinks about sex." I nodded while sipping on my beer slowly.

"I kind of got that. He looked like he didn't expect me to turn him down at all. He does know that vanity is one of the seven deadly sins, right?" He threw his head back laughing before smirking at me. God, he had a beautiful smile.

"You are definitely something else, Bella." I smirked proudly and I was going to retort until we heard a nice loud scream.

"Bella!" We turned and looked to see Emmett, Jessica, and Angela running over to me. I had forgotten that they were always invited to my mom's parties.

Emmett, embarrassing enough as it was, picked up in a bear hug, spinning me around. I shrieked in shock.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get drunk off my ass." Emmett set me down as he spoke and Jessica retorted to his statement.

"And he will probably end up hitting on your mother." Her thick English accent stuck out like a sore thumb and Angela laughing.

"I'm probably going to be the one expected to carry his dumb drunken arse up his ten flights of stairs afterwards." I giggled and all three ran off, Emmett instantly grabbing my mom in a huge hug.

"Friends of yours?" I giggled as I looked to Jacob and shrugged.

"I've never seen them before in my life." He chuckled and I saw that bright smile he had early spread across his features. That smile, it was something you only read about in books. The kind that could make any girl's knees weak. I felt excitement course through me from that smile.

We walked around the party and talked for hours, endless topics floating through the air. Once darkness fell, we found ourselves on the back porch while the few that remained at the party were inside, most likely making complete and utter fools of themselves.

I was happy to be sitting and talking with Jacob who I learned preferred to be called Jake even by his clients, which I found rather odd.

"Is it really that big of a deal for your clients to be calling you 'Mr. Black'?" We sat on the steps, both of us holding an empty beer in our hands, and he turned more to me, me doing the same.

"It's weird is all. I grew up with everyone calling my dad that. Anytime, when I was in law school, my professors would call on me as Mr. Black and I would look around. I instantly thought someone was talking to my dad even though I was in New York at the time." I couldn't help, but laugh at the stupidity of it. I also found the logic in his statement quickly.

"I guess I can see how that could be a problem. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a Miss and not a Mrs, I would probably have the same problem getting myself confused with my mom." He smirked at me before letting out a shy chuckle.

"I can see where you wouldn't have that problem then." I giggled a little with a nod.

God, this man was so handsome. Maybe this was the Mr. Right I had been waiting my whole life to meet.

"Bella?" We turned and saw my mother along with Emmett walk out the back door, smiling at the two of us.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Emmett." I waved and they walked around us, standing in front of us.

"Emmett, this is Jacob Black." My mom introduced the two men and they shook hands kindly before my mom said her embarrassing spout of the night. "Bella used to run around naked in his backyard when she was little." My eyes widened before I looked to Jake to see his reaction. He just held a kind smile while Emmett laughed.

"I bet she did, naughty girl." I rolled my eyes before feeling the blush creeping up my face.

"Alright, you can shut up now. I think you may have had a little too much to drink, Mom." She shrugged a little while sipping her drink.

"We will leave you two lovebirds alone." I gasped a little from what my drunk mother called me and Jake as her and Emmett went back inside. I looked to him and he smirked at me.

"She just loves to embarrass you when she's drunk, doesn't she?" I shrugged a little.

"Usually only when she introduces me to someone. I'm surprised she didn't say something like that when she introduced us." He chuckled before I felt his hand slip around mine, taking my fingers between his. I felt my breath catch at this motion and saw something grow in his eyes a little.

It looked like lust, undeniable lust.

I bit my lip a little, attempting to hold back a smile from him grabbing my hand.

"I have a feeling that if we go back inside that everyone will be plastered and falling over each other." He chuckled a little while stroking my thumb with his.

"Then, what should we do?" He looked back towards the house and, without him noticing, I checked him out. He was a very fine specimen, that's for sure.

"Would you protest to us getting out of here?" He looked at me shocked before I revealed the lust I was feeling for him in my eyes. He gave a devilish smile before gently squeezing my hand.

"Do you have any suggestions on where we should go?" I giggled a little.

"My place is just around the corner." He chuckled and pulled me to my feet, our faces only an inch from each other. I gasped a little from the intensity in his eyes.

"What are we waiting for then?" He whispered seductively and, before I knew it, his mouth was on mine. His lips were so warm and tasted like peppermint even though both of us had been drinking. I gripped onto his shirt as his tongue explored my mouth momentarily before he pulled back, staring down into my eyes.

He definitely had my panties all twisted. He was that good of a kisser.

"Let's go." I said and he chuckled, grabbing my hand back. We power walked to my duplex where I lived. Once I unlocked the door to my place, he had me pressed up against the wall, his mouth covering mine.

I moaned loudly into his mouth and he started working on my jeans.

"This is why you wanted to come back here, right?" I nodded and yanked his shirt over his head.

"Hell, yes." His mouth pressed back to mine as his pushed my jeans halfway down my thighs.

"Good. I don't think I can make it to your bedroom." I gasped as he pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor. I pulled him back against me before kissing him again.

"You could if you tried." He moaned before lifting up one of my thighs, grinding into my center.

"God, can you?" His mouth moved to my neck and I moaned out.

"It's definitely more comfortable than the hall for sex." He groaned and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, before kissing me passionately.

"Where?" I pointed down the hall while holding myself against him with one arm around his neck. He quickly sprinted with me in his arms as I directed him until we made it to my bedroom.

He tossed me on the bed before moving over me, continuing his erotic assault on my mouth, and I pushed his jeans down his hips, gripping my hands on his firm ass.

"I don't usually have sex with people I just met." I moaned as he pulled back, pulling my jeans off swiftly. I let out another moan from the strength he showed.

"Neither do I." He pressed my thighs against the mattress with a groan.

"Keep them there for me." I did as he said and he ran his hand over my bare center. "Such a beautiful little pussy." I moaned and he quickly bent his head down, running his tongue over my clit. I gasped quickly.

This was definitely a first. No guy had ever licked me down there before.

I felt his finger press into my entrance then another and another as he swiped his tongue up and down my clit.

"Oh, my god." I moaned and whimpered as he looked up at me, desire thick in his eyes.

"You like how I play with your sweet pussy?" I nodded and gripped onto his hair, throwing my head back.

"Yes, dear god!" I moaned and his finger curled and hit my sweet spot over and over again while he sucked my clit into his lips.

"I want to eat all of your pussy, inside and out. Will you let me do that to you?" How could I deny him something like that?

"Please!" He quickly pulled his fingers out and he ran his tongue up and down my slit, slipping in a little with each swipe of his talented appendage. "Oh, my god! Please, Jake!" He growled and thrusted his tongue inside of me, curling it in every direction. I tugged at his hair as I moaned it loudly. "Oh, yes! Oh, fuck, yes!" I whimpered as a few tears leaked out of my eyes. I was desperate for my release. "Please, let me cum." I begged and he chuckled.

"You want to cum?" I nodded as his tongue slipped out of me before his mouth landed back on my clit, sucking as hard as he could. I moaned as the pleasure coursed through me until I felt an explosion inside of me that I knew too well and I screamed from the combustion of my arousal. He groaned and quickly licked up my juices. "How was that?" I moaned as he moved over me, squeezing my aching breast.

"I want more." He groaned before sitting back, pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips to his knees. I watched him stand up and push them off before throwing them to the side.

"Good. I've still got a lot more to give you." I moaned and massaged my breast as he crawled back up me.

"Good to know." His mouth met mine in a passionate kiss before he buried himself inside of me, causing me to arch. He filled me so perfectly. I never thought it was possible to be filled there to maximum capacity.

"Fuck, you are so tight, baby." I moaned and kissed him as he thrusted into me.

I was in ecstasy. He felt so amazing that I couldn't even moan or speak. I was dazed.

He thrusted into me, moaning himself, while the desire in his eyes continued to grow.

"Fuck, Bella. I don't want to stop." I scratched at his back while he lifted one of my knees to his chest, filling me with twice the arousal from the slightest change. Now, I could make noise.

"Oh, God, yes! Oh, fuck me!" I scratched down his chest as he groaned.

"You like how I fuck you? Tell me how good my dick feels." I moaned and propped myself up on my elbows, thrusting against him.

"Feels so fucking amazing. God, it feels too good." He quickly started to pound into me for what felt like forever, one orgasm coursing through me after another in a river of pleasure. I clung to him for dear life as he kissed me, groaning.

"Feels so good, baby. I can't hold out any longer." He groaned loudly as he squeezed the sheet in his hand, his whole body tensing up. I moaned as he stilled inside of me and I felt his member soften. "Oh, fuck." He rolled off of me as both of us moaned out loud. He quickly wiped his hands over his face and, when he removed them from his face, I quickly kissed him.

"Oh, God. That was amazing." He chuckled and held me to him, kissing me back.

"Yeah, it was." We continued to kiss for a while and suddenly my cellphone started ringing. I crawled over him and grabbed my phone from my jeans before putting it to my ear. "Isabella Swan, wanton sex goddess with a very naughty man between her thighs." He threw his head back laughing and I winked at him before a voice came over the phone.

"Oh, wow!" It was Emmett and he was laughing. "You whore!" I quickly rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye, Emmett." I said in a singsong voice before hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Jake quickly smacked my ass erotically and I moaned from that unexpected sensation.

"Hell if I know." I quickly kissed him and moved to lay back down next to him. "I didn't give him time to respond once I realized it was him." Jake wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

From what I already knew about him, he was an amazing guy. Given, we only talked for a few hours before coming here, I didn't know as much as I would like to. I wanted to spend time getting to know more about this man.

He moved over me and pulled the blanket around us. I chortled as he smirked at me, kissing me again.

Next thing I knew, we were at again.


	3. Chapter 2: Disappointment

**Chapter Two**

 **Disappointment**

I groaned as my phone went off and I slowly opened my eyes. I was tired, but not to the point I couldn't function.

Last night was incredible. I met a wonderful man, had multiple rounds of amazing sex with him, and spent the night with him sleeping beside me. Granted, we didn't stay in the bedroom all night. We did get up to refuel and got to see how good of a cook I was. I made my famous spaghetti with meat sauce.

He loved it and I was glad.

I placed my phone to my ear as I answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Bella, where are you?" There was Angela's sweet yet worried voice as I groaned.

"At home, in bed. What's up?" I asked before smacking my lips.

"Hello! It's the morning after New Year's! We always eat breakfast together. Get your butt up and get here ASAP." I groaned before sitting up, looking next to my spot on the bed.

I expected to find Jake sleeping there, but his spot was empty except for a note on the pillow.

"Hold on a sec." I put down my phone and grabbed the note. I unfolded it and read the piece of paper.

 **Bella,  
** **Sorry I had to leave. I would have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful. I had a work emergency that I have to deal with.** **I really enjoyed our time together and I'd like to see you again soon.  
** **Call me**.

His number was written at the bottom of the paper and I smiled to myself. I really wished I could have said goodbye to him, but like he said, it was an emergency. Emergencies can't be avoided.

I picked back up my phone and placed it to my ear before speaking. "Yeah, I'll be there soon." I hung up before I dialed the number Jacob gave me. I wasn't expecting an answer. I knew he had an emergency to deal with so I left a message.

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella. I was just calling so you had my number. You can call me when you have a chance and want to set up to get together again. Can't wait. Bye." I blushed as I hung up and got ready for breakfast with my friends.

I loved my friends, but they could be a little crazy.

Emmett was the gayest straight man I had ever met in my whole life. He was very energetic and playful. Emmett used to be an actor, but after he struck a big movie deal for a trilogy of romance movies, he quit because he said he had all the money he needed to live comfortably for the rest of his life. It was true. He did have a lot of it.

Jessica was a man hating, British journalist who loved to say fuck and ass a lot. When I say a lot, I mean in every sentence that comes out of her mouth.

Angela was a middle grade free lacing fashion designer. She did very well for herself and had pretty much the same freedom as Emmett does. Angela is also the ultimate hopeless romantic.

I slowly strolled into the nice diner to see my friends at a back booth. I went over and slid in next to Angela.

"So, how was it?" Angela asked and my eyes narrowed in confusion as Angela lit a cigarette. She tried to say she wasn't addict and that her smokes gave her inspiration, but I wasn't buying it.

"You know…" Emmett teased before thrusting his hips up, knocking his hand against the table. I knew he was talking about me and Jake having sex, but I decided to have a little fun with it.

Feigning offense, I placed my hand over my heart, "A lady never kisses and tells." Jessica chortled amused.

"Good fucking thing you aren't a lady." All three of them laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. It was really good. So good that we did it multiple times and he ended up staying the night." Angela gave me an enthusiastic hug while Jessica huffed.

"Watch yourself, sweetheart. All guys that good looking want is to rock your fucking ass with a little bumping and grinding." I just rolled my eyes. Jessica was just a romantic cynic. She thought love was just a myth created by men to be able to get laid. She referred to romance as a parlor trick.

"Really? Because he asked to see me again." Angela shrieked before Emmett smirked.

"So, what does he do?" He asked.

"He's a lawyer. He just moved back from going to school in New York. He already has a job with some big law firm around here." Angela smirked happily. She was always happy when one of us got into a relationship. Of course, this wasn't a relationship yet, but I hoped it would become one.

"Handsome and he's got money? You lucky bitch." I snickered before rolling my eyes.

"Like I care that he makes a lot of money. He was nice and charming. He's also really sweet." I murmured honestly with a blush creeping up.

"Holy shit. Look." Jessica said as she nodded towards the entrance. I was glad for the change of subject, but it wasn't so much of a change. I looked around the corner of the booth and saw Jacob walk in wearing a nice blue suit with a small group of others in formal attire. Five men and one woman to be exact. "Your boyfriend is here, Bella." Jessica teased me and I looked away, back to the table. Our waitress came over and poured me a cup of coffee that I quickly accepted. It warmed my stomach perfectly and helped me wake up.

"Come on, Jake. Just spill it already." I heard the melody of a female voice before I looked to see the five other men went into the meeting room in the back, but Jake and this woman stayed right in front of the door to it, next to the booth behind ours.

"What do you want, Leah?" He asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"Don't try to tell me you haven't met someone because I can smell it all over you. It reeks." I blushed as I heard this until he response.

"Yeah, I got laid. So what?" _Got laid? Really? What kind of response is that?_ I was a little irritated now.

"Jake, I'm your friend. I just want you to be happy." He groaned audibly as my friends all sported frowns.

"Let's get something straight, Leah. We are colleagues, not friends. Next, I am not getting involved with that whore." My heart wrenched as he called me such a vile and offensive term. My friends all gasped at this.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I need to be taken seriously and she can't be taken seriously for even a split second. I'm not going to get involved with someone who smokes like a chimney, drinks like a fish, and dresses like her mother." Tears filled my eyes as I heard him say exactly what he thought of me.

I didn't smoke. I hadn't a single time in my life and the only time I ever smelled like it was when I was around Angela. I rarely drank alcohol unless it was a special occasion like New Year's or Christmas. As for how I dressed, I usually wore casual dresses and skirts with nice tops. I dressed nothing like my mom. My mom dressed like every day was a runway show.

"He's such a jerk." I whispered before I stood up, slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked towards the exit of the diner.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett call after me as a small sob left my lips.

I never should have given that man the time of day. I thought I could tell when a man was just spilling made up crap to get into my pants, but Jacob Black just proved me wrong. I thought he actually liked me and now I knew it was a mistake to show any interest.

That man used me like a two dollar hoe.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Jake's undeniable voice and instantly sprinted out the diner. I quickly whistled for a cab and one stopped quickly. I jumped in instantly.

"Just go, please." I begged the cab driver and he sped off as I looked at the door of the diner, seeing Jake come out, looking around as if in a panic.

Soon, I found myself at home. I was so disgusted with myself. I had let myself get used for sex and he actually pretended afterwards like he was interested in pursuing a relationship with me. When he said he wanted to see me again, he probably meant for a booty call, but he would be lucky if I ever spoke to him again.

No one had ever used me for sex before. I was always so careful and I made sure to read people thoroughly so I knew exactly what they were expecting from me.

I was wrong for the first time about a guy's intentions with me.

I stripped and jumped in the shower, scrubbing at my skin. The water was scalding hot and it burned, but I couldn't stand how repulsive it was that I actually let that man touch me. I scrubbed and scrubbed with a wash cloth until my skin was too sensitive to touch. Without toweling myself off, I grabbed a long sleeved flannel nightie I had and started a fire in my fireplace.

I laid on the floor in front of my fireplace with a couch pillow and my knit blanket from across my couch. I slightly sniffled as my tears ran wild down my face.

I was very hurt by his words, but my self-esteem and pride were just as hurt if not more than my feelings.

How could someone do this to someone else? Make them think you are this amazing, funny, charming guy just to throw you off to the side like that? Not to mention trying to string them along just to get free sex? What kind of heartless man would do this to anyone?

All I wanted was to find someone who could be happy with me just as I am.

I was not a whore. I have had sex with five guys in my life, Jacob Black being one of them, and I wasn't one to fall very easily. I knew I was easy on the eyes, but there was always at least one thing about me that the men I dated wanted to change about me. Usually, it was something major.

I had just gotten done telling my three best friends in the whole world how amazing he was and then he made me look like a fool by saying he thought I was a whore.

He was the whore!

I heard a knock on my front door and hugged the pillow closer to my ear, a soft sob leaving my lips.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice and it cut through my heart as he knocked again. What could he possibly have to say at this point? I knew how he really felt about me and there was no way he could take it back. "Bella, I know you are there. Please, let me in." I shook my head against the pillow as I wiped away my tears. "Please, Bella. I know, at the diner, that sounded really bad. I-I didn't mean that, I swear."

 _Liar_! I cried harder into the pillow and my legs curled into my chest as my chest heaved with distress.

"Please, talk to me. Let me in." I wasn't sure if he could hear my crying, but I knew he would hear the heartbreak in my voice.

"Go away!" My voice cracked dramatically from how dry my throat was due to my crying. I wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground to escape my despair and possible ridicule from others.

"Please, talk to me, Bella. I know I messed up. I want to fix this, please." I cried harder and threw my blanket over my head.

"Just! Go! Away!" My final plea must have hit some nerve because next he sighed and I heard him retreat from the door.

For the rest of my holiday time off from work, I stayed secluded. I watched TV, I cleaned, I cried over how I had been hurt by someone I should have been able to trust. Jacob was, supposedly, a childhood friend, but what childhood friend would use someone they used to play with as a child in such a selfish, heartbreaking way? What kind of person could do this?

Our parents were friends and now anytime I had to go to a family function I would have to see him and remember what he did to me. His face would be a constant reminder of the pain I was in and what lead to this torture.

A lot of things were leading factors to my pain, but the absolute worst one was regret. I wished I had never gone to that party. I wished with all my might that I had never laid eyes on the likes of Jacob Black, the charming philanderer who crushed my heart.

 **I know it's sad, but it will get better. Just give it some time. Let me know your thought!**


End file.
